Ra Makimaki (Mo'o 'Ala)
Ra Makimaki is the main character in Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. He is an alternate universe version of Son Goku who lives on an Earth made up of an archipelago and dominated by a more tropical climate. History Ra Makimaki shares a near parallel upbringing to that of Son Goku, from the escape of his home planet to being found by his adoptive grandfather. After his adoptive grandfather mysteriously dies, he lives alone until he is found by a young girl, named Palema'i. The two converse for a while until they are interrupted by an oncoming warship belonging to the United Haole Nations. As he tries to run away, his incredible physical powers are soon made apparent to Palema'i, whom promptly begins freaking out. Palema'i gets over it, though, for the time being and joins Ra as they make their way to his hut. When they get to his hut, however, Palema'i is unimpressed and storms off into the woods rather than joining him. After seeing the men coming towards the island, Ra runs after Palema'i to try to persuade her to hide in a better location. However, their conversing is cut short at the arrival of six of the Haole soldiers. Ra defeats these soldiers after they attacked him, killing them. Palema'i tried to convince Ra to escape with her, yet he is adamant on staying. Next from the boat comes Admiral Caeruleum, the self-pronounced strongest member of the UHN. He easily beats Ra, taking both Ra and Palema'i captive. The two are taken aboard the battleship and thrown in a prison cell along with several other prisoners, among them Lux Hakea. He tries to talk with Lux, yet he proves to be mostly despondent. When the battleship is attacked and the cell begins to sink, Ra was the first to escape by breaking his chains and bending the bars, bringing Palema'i along with him. At the surface, they are met by Lux, who escaped by picking the lock to his chains and swimming out through the hole in the bars of the cell that Ra made. After brief dialogue, they soon notice the attacker of the battleship, a man with a constant glowing orange aura. He made his way towards them on an outrigger, scaring the trio into thinking he was coming to kill them as well. The figure, who actually turned out to be the god Maui, rescued them and gave them the mission of helping to bring down the Haole Empire. With that, he and Palema'i embark on a quest to find the Mo'o 'Ala while Lux goes on his own mission. They return to Ra's island to retrieve the Mo'o 'Ala that is supposed to be there, which turns out to be the last item that Ra's late grandfather had given him. They continue out to sea to find the next Mo'o 'Ala, stopping at the island of the Babi King. As the Babi King tries to take the Mo'o 'Ala for himself and Palema'i as a bride, Ra challenges the King to any contest the King can think of. Through conversation, it is revealed that Ra is the adopted grandson of the late Ra Laiki Loloa, a famous great chief and friend of the Babi King. With this knowledge, the Babi King accepts the challenge. The first challenge of the Babi King was a traditional sparring contest in which whoever either falls down or is pushed out of the ring loses. After a long match, the Babi King, despite being much slower than Ra, defeated him. The next challenge was a surfing contest, which Ra won easily due to the Babi King's lack of surfing skills. The final tourney was a hula match, and while Ra had never actually performed the hula, he managed to win due to the Babi King becoming tired and cramping. With this, Ra won the contest and was able to take back Palema'i and all three Mo'o 'Ala that were present. Palema'i and Ra then use a speed boat to voyage to the next Mo'o 'Ala. The journey was long, until two days in Ra discovers an extremely large sea turtle belonging to King Kamehameha V. Personality The young Ra Makimaki is nearly identical to his counterpart Son Goku in the department of personality. Despite living alone for a large part of his early life, he maintains a carefree, happy go lucky persona. As he has been secluded from society, he is often curious about things that he doesn't know, which tends to be a lot. This usually leads him into trouble as he interacts with civilized society. Another mystery to him is the female gender, and as such of his ignorance of it, he is a stranger to chivalry, rather treating women like anyone else. Ra exhibits a more basic intelligence than Goku, though. He also knows fear, to some degree, as evident in his first encounter with a Haole ship, with him opting to run from the horrifyingly huge battleship rather than run up to it and attack it. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Ra Makimaki is a much more ruthless fighter, evident when he killed the six Haole soldiers that invaded his island rather than subdue them and allow them to get back up. Ra is a survivalist and will do anything he can to preserve himself and those he considers friends. Abilities Ra Makimaki, as with his counterpart Son Goku, is not a human, but rather an extraterrestrial belonging to a super strong race of aliens. As such, his physical abilities are much more than an average man even when he was a boy. He is an incredibly fast runner, as noted when he easily outran Palema'i as they were going to his hut. He has incredible strength and stamina, allowing him to be able to lift super heavy objects for long times. He was also trained in the ways of the warrior and the ancient Hawai'ian martial art Lua by his late grandfather, making him an exceptional fighter. The fact that he knows Lua usually is enough to intimidate his foes, though he does encounter other Lua users throughout his journey. Though he doesn't care any, he is adept at using weapons including Pololu (spears). He also proves to be a gifted seafarer, being able to pilot most boats on a whim. This comes in handy when Ra must use boats to travel between the islands of the archipelago. However, he prefers to travel the seas with his enchanted surfboard, the 'Olo. He can control the surfboard's length at will, allowing him to make many impressive feats while riding the waves. Towards the climax of the conflict with the UHN, Ra even uses his 'Olo to cross the vicious primordial seas that surround the Haole's continent. Techniques *'Kamehameha' (kuh-may-huh-may-huh)- A blue energy attack Ra learned by watching King Kamehameha VI. This attack must first be summoned by a ritual chant. After the chanct, the attack utilizes ki summoned at the side of the body channeled through the hands, before releasing it in front of his body in a destruvtive wave. Design Ra Makimaki is a humanoid alien who came to Earth, yet he has noticeable differences from that of the main-story Saiyans, including his darker skin (inspired by the islanders of Polynesia) and a black tail (similar to the tails of South Pacific monkey species). He is dressed in native Hawai'ian clothing with a leaf lei, grass armbands, cloth skirt, and leaf ankle bands. Naming Ra Makimaki is a translation from the Maori language. Ra is Sun in Maori, as in Sun Wukong, and Makimaki is the Maori word for ape or monkey. Category:Gozon Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:New Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mo'o 'Ala Category:Canon Dispute Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Huawhenua Category:Pure heart Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Saiyan with tail